


A Sweet Christmas

by Oikamura



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Possibly ooc :/, Secret Santa thing for discord yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikamura/pseuds/Oikamura
Summary: A secret santa for someone on an els writing discord! I hope you enjoy!





	A Sweet Christmas

Aisha would never put any real effort into normal household chores. Never. Elsword should know- After all, if he asked her to do anything, Aisha would only snap her fingers and the job would be done.

"Hey, Aisha! Come help me decorate the Christmas tree!"

Snap.

"Oh. Look at that. It's decorated.."  
__

That was only ONE of many occasions. She'd just snap her fingers, and go back to her book. Sure, he would rather have it like that with some household activities, but not with Christmas decorating. That was supposed to be a couples' thing, right? Plus, who wouldn't want to decorate a Christmas tree with their significant other?

...Probably Aisha.

Sometimes, Elsword wished Aisha was a little more out-going regarding those things. ...But her defiance of them is what drew him to her in the first place. Ironic, huh? 

None the less, if Elsword was correct, Christmas was only one or two days away. He wasn't exactly sure how many books he had gotten his girlfriend, but he did know he got all the ones she wanted. He had also purchased a pair of earrings for her, they were both different shapes, but they were meant to be worn together. He should know this too, since he was the one who designed them.

Elsword knew quite well that Aisha used elemental magic, and so he had designed an earring in the shape of a fireball, and one in the shape of an icicle. Once he had finished that design, he gave it to a local craftsman, who created the pair for him.

He hoped that Aisha would at least appreciate the gifts he had gotten her.  
___

Elsword wakes up groggily, his eyes immediately opening to his beautiful partner, who was still snoozing beside him. He smiles, and with the jolting realization that it's Christmas day, he bounds out of bed. He had plenty of plans for the day. The first part of it was making Aisha breakfast. He was pretty okay at cooking...At least, he hoped so. In truth, Elsword didn't even remember the last time he had made food, since Aisha used her magic most of the time.

He'd be fine.

Those thoughts are proven true when he finishes making the meal. The blueberry pancakes he had prepared looked actually okay. And through very necessary food testing, he discovered they actually tasted okay as well. From this point, he'd only have to take the tray over to their bedroom. Elsword smiles in content, and with ease, escorts the meal to where his girlfriend was.

Upon entry, he sets the metallic tray carrying the meal he had prepared on the bedside table. From that point, he'd have to wake up Aisha.  
"Wakey, wakey, beautiful~" He coos gently into her ear, ruffling her hair. It doesn't take long for Aisha to wake up.

"..Hm?" Aisha yawns, and rubs her eyes, proceeding to stretch her arms out. She stares at her boyfriend for a moment or two, and then slowly, she moves her eyes over to the tray on the table. Her eyebrows furrow together,"You...Did you...?"

Knowing exactly what his half-asleep partner was going to ask, he smiles with glee and responds,"Mhm! They're all for you!"

"Idiot, you could've burned yourself making these...Or you could've made a mess!" Aisha huffs, nearly glaring at Elsword. He o  
He only laughs gently at her remark, knowing that this was just how she was.

"But I didn't! So eat them, after all, they're all yours~"

Aisha opens her mouth to retort, but she stops, a flash of guilt appearing in her eyes. She slowly picks up the tray, hesitantly taking a first bite. Her face lights up right away.

Elsword smiles in content at her joyful expression,"Looks like you like them, Aisha." He teases, sitting on the bed.

Aisha's face turns red,"Do not! ...They're okay at best."

He just shakes his head and laughs, walking over to the door,"Call me when your done."

___

After about ten minutes of preparing Aisha's gifts, Elsword finally hears her call for him. He double checks the presentation before running off to his shared room. He talks before Aisha can,"Aisha, Aisha, leave that stuff right there for the moment, I've got something for you!"

And before Aisha can retort, he grabs her hand and rushes her out of their room, and to the living room. From there, he let's go of her hand.

She only stares dumbstruck at the towering pile of books in front of her. When she recovers she immediately whips around and stares up at Elsword,"You...Dummy! Why'd you get me so many? That must've cost a lot! You should've saved your money for something else-"

"Woah, calm down, Aisha..." He cuts her off, smiling reassuringly,"I had plenty to spare. Plus, these are all the ones you wanted! Aren't you..Happy?"

Aisha hesitates before speaking,"I mean...I..Of course I do...It's just-" She sighs and looks down,"I haven't even been that good to you."  
"Stop that nonsense! Aisha, you're already good to me by being with me. Sure, maybe you'd rather read than hang out with me...But...As long as you're here with me, that already makes me happy enough." Elsword smiles down at her, his red eyes glistening with reassurance and love.

"A-alright..." She sighs once more, before regaining her composure,"By the way...It kind of seems like your hiding something from me."

Elsword jolts a bit, but it's no surprise that Aisha figured out that the books weren't the only gift,"O-oh! Right.." He digs into his pocket, and pulls out a small box,"Here.."

Aisha takes it, opening the box with great ease. Her eyes widen at the contents,"W-woah...These are..."

"I had them custom made for you...It represents the magic you use..I uh...Hope you like them.."

Aisha sets the box down and throws herself into Elsword, hugging him tightly. This was something extremely unexpected from her. Way unexpected.

Aisha looks up at him, whilst he looks down at her,"Listen closely, Elsword, because it'll be a long time before you hear these words again..."

She stutters over her words, her face glowing pink,

"I...L-love you.."


End file.
